Love You No More
by Jaykun
Summary: Three sets of kids set off on a journey without each other after HS. Can they go back 2 years later to their old freindship and trust each other after a deadly battle with vampires?
1. Reality?

Chapter 2: Reality? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay tightened his tie and took a gulp, as he walked down the long isle of St. Patrick's Cathedral. After him, followed Tia, then two after was Annie. As everyone in the church seated, Jay and Tia held hands tightly, and glimpsed back at Annie who seated behind them.

The ceremony began. Everyone was nervous. The Pastor said a prayer and introduction. Then the principal came out and said a speech. Next, they distributed the awards along with the diplomas. As each of the three best friends came up to get their awards, they were so happy, they felt love... they felt a great passion of a strong relationship, which will never end... Afterwards, everyone ran out of the church cheering and singing. Jay, Tia, and Annie and their families stood together taking many pictures and hugging. It was so joyful, until a little later...

At about a half an hour later, everyone began to leave. Jay and the rest stood for a while to say goodbye before leaving each other (while their parents were waiting in the car). They all stood in a circle, hugging each one another. "Don't forget to call okay?" Jay commanded. "Yes! I wont, you can write also, okay guys?" Tia added. They all nodded. Jay stared at the ground, and then up at the two girls. "I love you guys..." The girls smiled back. Tia, with the perkiest smile, showed happiness and her cheekbone structure with a huge smile. "You know we love you. "Tia!" Tia's parents were calling her. "Um... I have to go..." she said. "So do I..." Annie replied. Jay nodded once more, and they all split... going in their separate ways.

Jay stared out of the window, as he and his family headed to "Victor's Café" in Manhattan. The beautiful blue clear skies turned dark, as it began to drizzle, but Jay did not notice it- as he had the thought of Tia and Annie still in his mind. Jay saw a girl walking down a street in the rain. She was cute, wearing a blue gown, and... was Annie. That stroke Jay immediately, catching his attention. "Annie?" Jay said to himself. _"Why is she alone, and walking in the rain?" _he thought.

Annie turned her head at Jay very quickly, and looked him down coldly. Suddenly, a car swerved out of nowhere and struck at Annie. "Stop the car!!!" Jay yelled. The loud commotion interrupted his dad, the driver, and stopped the car. Jay swung the door open fast, and ran out of the car as quickly as he could move his legs. When he got the badly crashed car one a half a block away, Jay notices that there is nobody in the car... as so as Annie. "Annie? Annie..." Jay browsed around. He took it very confusedly. After knowing that was all pointless, he walked back slowly to the car. His parents questioned him about the emotion, but he was too embarrassed to explain. He was speechless and unknowing. _"Is there something wrong with me? Am I going crazy or something???"_ he thought.

-A couple of weeks later-

"No calls, no letters, nothing... I hope that they still even remember me!" Jay said. He was coming home from a long hard day at work that day. He walked pass his old school, glimpsed at it, and kept walking. Jay then swung his jacket over his right shoulder and headed for the bus stop at the corner. "What's the matter with those girls?" The bus came immediately, and let Jay onto it. Sitting on the bus, Jay took a picture from his NIKE book bag and studied it. "They probably don't even take a glimpse at our pictures" Jay said, having sad doubts. It showed Jay with his basketball featured self and muscular arms, which are what he wanted himself to look like. He was really an average healthy boy, who wasn't bad at all, but liked to be with the crowd; he wanted and liked to be cool. He had short black hair, with a nice, clean, sharp cut. He wore contacts, but sometimes glasses, which was what he was wearing in the picture. He wasn't short, but not tall either. Jay was also a Black cultural person but with tan skin. Tia was the same, but with long brown hair and beautiful... as Jay thought. Annie was a Chinese cultured girl. She was very cute and unique in some ways. She also had black long hair and wore contacts too. Jay kept studying this to bring back some memories, and said, "Well, its only the second week of summer vacation... they need to call me somehow..." When the bus just happened to get a flat. The driver told Jay to get off, since he was the only one on it that night at 8:00pm. "Ah damn..." Jay said, as he tossed himself off of the bus and walked down the alley to walk the rest way home. He then felt a cool breeze down his spine, and made him turn to the opposite way of the alley at the direction of the broken down bus. He caught a glimpse of a black shadow creature pass by. Jay turned to keep walking and took another pill from a prescription bottle in his pocket. The creature led down an alley and straight towards Jay. Jay turned quick to the wall where a giant shadow casted upon it. Jay turned once more in a gasp to find the great and powerful... Dracula.


	2. Strong Freindship

Chapter 2: Reality? -------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jay tightened his tie and took a gulp, as he walked down the long isle of St. Patrick's Cathedral. After him, followed Tia, then two after was Annie. As everyone in the church seated, Jay and Tia held hands tightly, and glimpsed back at Annie who seated behind them.

The ceremony began. Everyone was nervous. The Pastor said a prayer and introduction. Then the principal came out and said a speech. Next, they distributed the awards along with the diplomas. As each of the three best friends came up to get their awards, they were so happy, they felt love... they felt a great passion of a strong relationship, which will never end... Afterwards, everyone ran out of the church cheering and singing. Jay, Tia, and Annie and their families stood together taking many pictures and hugging. It was so joyful, until a little later...

At about a half an hour later, everyone began to leave. Jay and the rest stood for a while to say goodbye before leaving each other (while their parents were waiting in the car). They all stood in a circle, hugging each one another. "Don't forget to call okay?" Jay commanded. "Yes! I wont, you can write also, okay guys?" Tia added. They all nodded. Jay stared at the ground, and then up at the two girls. "I love you guys..." The girls smiled back. Tia, with the perkiest smile, showed happiness and her cheekbone structure with a huge smile. "You know we love you. "Tia!" Tia's parents were calling her. "Um... I have to go..." she said. "So do I..." Annie replied. Jay nodded once more, and they all split... going in their separate ways.

Jay stared out of the window, as he and his family headed to "Victor's Café" in Manhattan. The beautiful blue clear skies turned dark, as it began to drizzle, but Jay did not notice it- as he had the thought of Tia and Annie still in his mind. Jay saw a girl walking down a street in the rain. She was cute, wearing a blue gown, and... was Annie. That stroke Jay immediately, catching his attention. "Annie?" Jay said to himself. _"Why is she alone, and walking in the rain?" _he thought.

Annie turned her head at Jay very quickly, and looked him down coldly. Suddenly, a car swerved out of nowhere and struck at Annie. "Stop the car!!!" Jay yelled. The loud commotion interrupted his dad, the driver, and stopped the car. Jay swung the door open fast, and ran out of the car as quickly as he could move his legs. When he got the badly crashed car one a half a block away, Jay notices that there is nobody in the car... as so as Annie. "Annie? Annie..." Jay browsed around. He took it very confusedly. After knowing that was all pointless, he walked back slowly to the car. His parents questioned him about the emotion, but he was too embarrassed to explain. He was speechless and unknowing. _"Is there something wrong with me? Am I going crazy or something???"_ he thought.

-A couple of weeks later-

"No calls, no letters, nothing... I hope that they still even remember me!" Jay said. He was coming home from a long hard day at work that day. He walked pass his old school, glimpsed at it, and kept walking. Jay then swung his jacket over his right shoulder and headed for the bus stop at the corner. "What's the matter with those girls?" The bus came immediately, and let Jay onto it. Sitting on the bus, Jay took a picture from his NIKE book bag and studied it. "They probably don't even take a glimpse at our pictures" Jay said, having sad doubts. It showed Jay with his basketball featured self and muscular arms, which are what he wanted himself to look like. He was really an average healthy boy, who wasn't bad at all, but liked to be with the crowd; he wanted and liked to be cool. He had short black hair, with a nice, clean, sharp cut. He wore contacts, but sometimes glasses, which was what he was wearing in the picture. He wasn't short, but not tall either. Jay was also a Black cultural person but with tan skin. Tia was the same, but with long brown hair and beautiful... as Jay thought. Annie was a Chinese cultured girl. She was very cute and unique in some ways. She also had black long hair and wore contacts too. Jay kept studying this to bring back some memories, and said, "Well, its only the second week of summer vacation... they need to call me somehow..." When the bus just happened to get a flat. The driver told Jay to get off, since he was the only one on it that night at 8:00pm. "Ah damn..." Jay said, as he tossed himself off of the bus and walked down the alley to walk the rest way home. He then felt a cool breeze down his spine, and made him turn to the opposite way of the alley at the direction of the broken down bus. He caught a glimpse of a black shadow creature pass by. Jay turned to keep walking and took another pill from a prescription bottle in his pocket. The creature led down an alley and straight towards Jay. Jay turned quick to the wall where a giant shadow casted upon it. Jay turned once more in a gasp to find the great and powerful... Dracula.


End file.
